<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FU (two letters for you) by hyuckble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174985">FU (two letters for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckble/pseuds/hyuckble'>hyuckble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, hints of exhibitionism kink, not really infidelity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckble/pseuds/hyuckble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark pulls Donghyuck closer, intent on creating a line of hickies  down Donghyuck's neck, sighing as soon as his lips make contact with Donghyuck's skin. The world blurs away, all the background noise leaving his mind, including the sound of his (now-ex) boyfriend cursing at the sight of Mark and Donghyuck practically fucking in the bathroom. </p><p>Mark lets out a moan. God, he missed this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FU (two letters for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy late bday to my favorite sinner, georgie &lt;3 </p><p> <br/>- fueled by me blasting FU by Miley Cyrus for 3 straight hours</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the <em> fuck </em>” </p><p>Mark opens his eyes, blinking to try and get used to the harsh bathroom lighting so he can see who walked in. Squinting, he nearly chokes as he sees his ex standing in the door, mouth curled in anger as he takes in the sight of Mark kneeling on the bathroom floor, Donghyuck sitting on top of the counter as Mark deep-throats Donghyuck’s dick. This wasn’t how he planned on doing it, but Mark wasn’t about to waste the opportunity to one-up the cheating bastard. Disregarding his ex entirely, Mark pulls away a bit and swirls his tongue around the head of Donghyuck’s cock, groaning when Hyuck’s hands slide into his hair and pull. Hearing his ex start to sputter, Mark finally pulls off, letting Hyuck’s hands drop before standing up, wiping the drool and precum from his mouth with one hand as he glances dismissively at his ex. </p><p>“We’re done.” Mark states nonchalantly, turning his body back to Donghyuck, moving closer and sliding his hands towards Donghyuck’s ass, squeezing it. Hyuck gasps, allowing Mark to slot their mouths together as he lets himself get pulled closer. Mark groans at the whines Donghyuck lets out, breaking their kiss as he leans down and sucks a bruise into Donghyuck’s clavicle. Donghyuck slides his mouth towards Mark’s ear, whispering as he glances at Mark’s ex still standing at the open door. </p><p>“Mark, ah, we should maybe—” Donghyuck moans “move this elsewhere?” Mark ignores him, moving to the other side of his neck to suck a matching mark. Donghyuck melts, eyes shutting closed and a loud moan slipping from his lips as Mark bites him. Mark finally lets his eyes wander back to the door, smirking internally as he sees his ex steaming while watching him make a trail of marks leading up Donghyuck’s neck. </p><p>“Mark, <em> please </em>.” Donghyuck whines, hands reaching up and grabbing Mark’s hair again, dragging Mark down so he can connect their mouths again. Mark lets his eyes shut, but not before he watches the look on his ex’s face as he takes one hand off Donghyuck’s ass and flashes him the finger. Not able to help it, he pulls away even as Donghyuck starts to whine again, letting out a laugh. Donghyuck opens his eyes at the sound, glancing over and seeing Mark’s ex still standing there, a lost expression on his face. Donghyuck smiles cheekily. </p><p>“Bye babe” Mark hears Donghyuck tease as he feels Donghyuck’s hands leave his hair, smirking as he watches Donghyuck slam the door to the bathroom shut. He turns Donghyuck’s face to him, lightly pressing a kiss onto Donghyuck’s nose, mouth softening into a smile when Donghyuck scrunches his nose at the sensation. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what we discussed earlier when we talked about confronting him.” Donghyuck whispers, staring up into Mark’s eyes. </p><p>“No, but I think I prefer this version.” Mark whispers back before diving back down and capturing Donghyuck’s lips again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two Hours Earlier</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mark couldn’t believe he got dragged into this. It had only been a week since he found out his boyfriend (soon-to-be ex-boyfriend) had been cheating on him, accidentally catching a glimpse of some not-so-innocent selfies from a contact named “Settings”. Mark scoffs. Settings. Yeah right. He can’t account for every setting application, but he’s pretty sure they don’t have asses like <em> that </em>. Or faces like that. Mark sighs as he looks down at his drink, he should have known. Probably wasn’t even the first time it’s happened. Mark grimaces at the thought, lifting up his cup and downing it. </p><p>“Someone’s getting wasteddddd!” Mark hears his roommate slur out. Mark looks up, holding back a laugh as he takes in the sight of his roommate Yukhei stumbling over towards him with his hands in the air, chanting Mark’s name even as ten different people glare at his drunk roommate. </p><p>“You needed this man,” Yukhei had insisted an hour ago as he threw a pile of clothes at Mark’s head. “You can’t keep lying in your bed and hiding from him. You need to go and break up with him.”</p><p>Mark shakes his head at the memory, what a fat load of bullshit that was. It had been well over an hour and Mark hadn’t even seen the slightest hint that his ex was at this party. He glances at his now empty cup and grabs his roommate’s arm. </p><p>“Hey dude, how long are we staying? He’s probably not even going to come here.” </p><p>“Dude chill. According to his Snapchat story, he’s coming in like 30,” Yukhei slurs out, patting Mark’s head. “Even better, the guy he cheated on you with is here.” </p><p>Mark freezes up. No. No. No. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. </p><p>“Do either of them know I’m here?” Mark questions, looking at Yukhei and mentally praying. </p><p>Yukhei frowns. “Not that I’m aware of. Honestly, I don’t even think the other guy <em> knows </em>.” Mark loses all train of thought. So he wasn’t the only one? So not only did his boyfriend cheat on Mark, he brought in someone who didn’t even know he was taken? Mark crushed his cup, eyes blazing, and pulled himself off the same couch he’s been sitting on since he first got here. </p><p>“Where is he Yukhei,” Mark spat out. “I need to talk to him. <b>Now</b>.” Yukhei looks at Mark, sighing in defeat before pointing to the next room. </p><p>“Red varsity jacket, tight jeans. Trust me, you can’t miss him.” </p><p>Mark nods his head, handing Yukhei his crushed cup as he walks out of the room, Yukhei’s words repeating in his heads like a broken record. Mark walks into the room, eyes immediately scanning the room. Red jacket. Tight Jeans. Can’t miss him. Tight jeans. Red jacket. Can’t miss. Tight, red, him. There. It takes less than a minute for Mark to spot him, the boy’s skin is practically glowing. The red lighting suits the boy, Mark thinks, makes him look like something out of Mark’s wildest dreams. His tight jeans leave nothing to imagination as he leans against the wall furthest from Mark, head down and slowly drinking from a cup. Mark keeps an eye on him like a lion watching its prey, not letting the boy escape his sight as he moves closer and closer. He’s only a few steps away when the boy, who, despite Mark’s frustration, hadn’t lifted his head once, finally glances up and makes eye contact. Mark stops dead in his tracks, eyes raking over the boy. Of course, who else could it be? </p><p>Mark hesitated, taking a deep breath, before greeting the boy. “Hey Donghyuck.” He watches as a myriad of expressions flash over Donghyuck’s face, smiling as a look of disinterest settles over the boy’s face. God it had been a while. </p><p>“Mark Lee. It’s certainly been a while since I’ve seen your ugly mug around here.” Donghyuck cooes, practically reading Mark’s mind. Mark eyes twinkle, mirth filling them as his mouth twists into a smirk. </p><p>“Wish I could say the same sweetheart, but I had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing your ass and cum-covered face on my boyfriend’s phone a week ago,” Mark says nonchalantly, watching as Donghyuck face pales. “So if anything, I should be the one pissed here Hyuckie.”</p><p>“Wait what? What do you mean?” Donghyuck pleads, hand reaching out and grabbing Mark’s, pulling Mark closer. Glancing at Donghyuck’s face, Mark instantly feels bad. He shouldn’t be taking his anger out on Donghyuck. </p><p>“Come on, let’s move to somewhere quieter and I’ll tell you everything.” Mark whispers into Donghyuck’s ear, grabbing him by the waist and moving the both of them out of the room. As he pushes Hyuck through the crowd, headed for the same secluded room he had been sitting at, he can’t help but to feel a wave of nostalgia at the feeling of his hands on Donghyuck’s waist. Two years ago this would have been a guarantee if Mark went to a party. His hands on Donghyuck’s waist, the two of them walking to a secluded room. Two years ago at this point he likely would’ve been lying down on his back, holding Donghyuck’s waist and thrusting upwards as Donghyuck rode him. Donghyuck whining and pleading for more, thighs shaking as he continued to move up and down Mark’s cock. God he missed it. </p><p>“Mark? You okay?” Donghyuck mumbled, tugging on one of the hands Mark still had wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist. Mark shakes himself out of the past, gesturing to Donghyuck to sit. But, despite his best efforts, even as he starts explaining the situation to Donghyuck, his mind drifts back to before his ex. He misses sex like that. The adrenaline, the desperation. Donghyuck screaming in desperation as Mark licked a stripe over his hole, ignoring the boy’s begging. Donghyuck peering up at him through his eyelashes, glitter from Donghyuck’s eyeshadow mixing with tears, making it look like Donghyuck was crying gold. Donghyuck cumming every time Mark bit at the boy’s collarbone. Fuck, more than anything, Mark just misses having sex with Donghyuck. As he finishes recounting the story, leading up to him confronting and breaking up with his boyfriend at this party, he can’t help it as his gaze slowly starts gravitating to Hyuck’s parted lips. </p><p>“God what a dick,” Hyuck bursts out, Mark leaning back and gazing appreciatively at Donghyuck’s legs as the boy begins to pace around the room, lamenting. “I can’t believe he would do that to you! What on earth would make him cheat, you’re like the best sex I’ve ever had.” At that, Mark finally tears his gaze away from Donghyuck’s thighs, looking up in confusion.</p><p>“And you’re the best sex I’ve had.” Mark blurts out, blushing bright red as Donghyuck spins on his heels, visibly shocked at Mark’s answer. Donghyuck marches back up to him and promptly sits on his lap, legs going on either side of his hips as Donghyuck levels him with a look. </p><p>“Then why the fuck did you never come back,” Donghyuck whispers, lips barely brushing Mark’s ear, causing Mark to shudder. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Mark mumbles, hands sliding from his sides and slowly moving up Donghyuck’s legs. “One minute I was here, fucking you into a couch while Redbone plays in the background and the next I’m letting some guy with what has to be the absolute worst dick game try and fuck me half as good as you do.”</p><p>Mark hears Donghyuck’s breath hitch. “I waited ages to get fucked by you again Mark Lee, I even settled for some half-ass dick, which apparently you also did, and it didn’t even compare to just one of your fingers.” Mark nearly cries at the admission, staring up at Donghyuck and watching as Donghyuck eyes darken. </p><p>“The only thing that got me through it was the memory of us on that couch. Just like this one, don’t you remember Mark? We did it three separate times that night. Think back Mark, remember how you had me over the side of the couch? How your cock went so deep I couldn’t even speak?” Donghyuck recounts, hands sliding to Mark’s back. </p><p>Donghyuck softly scratches down Mark’s back, continuing, “And the second time? With my legs wrapped around your waist and my hands just like this? Remember those scratches Mark? You complained about them for weeks, but I know you liked the idea of me marking you like that. And the third time, oh you remember that one well don’t you?”</p><p>“Don’t be a brat sun,” Mark chides as he grabs Donghyuck’s ass, yanking the boy closer to him, and whispering into his ear. “That last time where you rode me so pretty, eyes teary as you begged me to fuck you? It’s all I can think of right now sun, with you sitting on my lap like this. Was that your little plan? Get me all hot and bothered and offer yourself up like the good boy you are?” </p><p>Mark moves his head downward, sucking a mark just below Donghyuck’s jaw, making the boy whine. Mark pats Donghyuck’s thigh twice, their old signal for Donghyuck to go ahead and use Mark’s thigh. Donghyuck lets out a cry at the sensation, immediately sliding and rutting on Mark’s thigh and moaning out in pleasure. Mark pulls away from Donghyuck, cock also immediately leaking precum as he takes in Donghyuck’s delirious expression. God, why did he ever give this up? Mark stares a bit longer, taking in the sight he didn’t even know he missed. </p><p>“Please just <b><em>do</em></b> something Mark.” Donghyuck begs, eyes tearing up as he keeps riding Mark. Mark grins as he waits for it. Knowing Donghyuck, he’ll start to beg for it any minute. </p><p>“Mark, just do it or else I swear to god I will not let you fuck me after this.” Donghyuck spits out, eyes burning a hole into Mark’s skull. Mark chuckles, finally moving back to Donghyuck’s neck and starts to suck marks down Donghyuck’s neck. </p><p>“God you love it don’t you? Love displaying these marks all over your neck. Not that I mind. Just makes you even prettier to look at, sun.” Mark mutters into Donghyuck’s collarbone. Mark can feel Donghyuck start to lose momentum and he breathes a sigh of relief. He’s barely hanging on, dick throbbing, ready to cum ever since Donghyuck started to whine. </p><p>“C’mon sun, do it for me. Let me see that pretty face of yours as you cum.” Mark urges, letting out a loud moan as Donghyuck finally cums, letting out a moan that triggers his own orgasm. Donghyuck slumps over, chin resting on Mark’s shoulder as they both try to regain their energy. They both sit there, breathing until, twenty minutes later, Donghyuck finally sits up. </p><p>“So, the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present </b>
</p><p>Mark falls back on the bed, smiling as he turns his body, nose practically touching Donghyuck’s. He takes in the naked boy next to him, eyes roaming as he notes all the changes in Donghyuck’s body since they last fucked. He glances down and starts to laugh all over again. </p><p>“What are you laughing about now” Donghyuck asks, peeling open his eyes and glancing at Mark. “If you’re currently laughing about the marks on my ass, that’s all on you and your ‘C’mon sun, we’ve never tried doing it in a bathroom before’ agenda.”</p><p>Mark just laughs even louder. “I just had the thought that if your ass hadn’t gotten bigger, I probably would’ve recognized you from the pictures instantly.”</p><p>“God shut up Mark,” Donghyuck yells, sitting up and smacking Mark’s chest. “If anything you and your ass-loving self should be grateful I decided to start doing daily squats.” </p><p>“Oh trust me, I do.” Mark says, pulling Donghyuck back down and settling Hyuck’s head on his chest. Donghyuck lets out a noise of protest, pretending to barf. Mark just shakes his head, pulling his sun closer. </p><p>“So, what does this mean exactly,” Donghyuck asks, turning in Mark’s hold to look him in the eyes. “Does this mean you’ll come to parties now?” Mark opens his mouth, but quickly gets cut off by Donghyuck. </p><p>“Because while I’m great to fuck at parties, I’d probably be even better to fuck after a movie or something.”</p><p>“Sun—”</p><p>“I mean it doesn’t have to be a movie,” Donghyuck rambles, not even seeming to register Mark’s look of frustration. “I can also contribute excellent dinner conversation? It’s one of my greatest charms, although I think my hyung would disagree with me. But, hey it’s not my fault he decided to bring up sex at the dinnertable, I mean—” </p><p>“Sun, I’m trying to ask you out here,” Mark barked out, cutting Donghyuck off. “I’m fine with either of those options, as long as you don’t actually start talking about our sex life in the middle of a dinner date.” </p><p>“Are you sure? With your tendency to make-out in open bathrooms, I have the sneaking feeling you wouldn’t actually mind,” Donghyuck mentions, grinning cheekily. “But I can have the date either way, I’m pretty flexible. In more ways than one.”</p><p>“Jesus christ,” Mark mutters to himself, “What the hell did I get myself into?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no idea how this many words came out of me when i'm supposed to be writing for fic fest, but it happened so hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>